Hair troubles
by palupa
Summary: Cagalli's having a bad hair day. What can Athrun do to make her feel better on their 2 year anniversary? Asucaga


Author's note: I know, I know, there's something with me and parks and swings, and this couple. This is the most random story ever. I hope you guys like it! Please, please review after. (:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, aside from the plot.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bad hair day**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Whoops.", Lacus quietly exclaimed, retreating the scissors away quickly.

"Whoops?? Whoops **what**?? I can't hear a 'whoops'!!" Cagalli said, obviously panicking. She got up, reaching for the nearest mirror. She touched her hair, examining how short it had become. Inhaling deeply, preparing herself for the worst, she held the mirror adjacent to her face in one quick swift.

Her golden blonde hair was shorter.

Much shorter.

Feeling a breeze, she touched the back of her head almost unwillingly. Horror struck as she felt a bald spot. She fingered it carefully, looking for any trace of hair left in the small but nonetheless noticeable spot. Her first instinct was to **kill**. First, Lacus for doing this to her. Second, _TeenLove Magazine_ for doing that stupid article on cutting one's boyfriend's hair to see how much he trusted you. Third, Kira for being her boyfriend causing her to read such an article. And lastly, herself for actually agreeing to be Lacus' test dummy before she went to Kira.

"I'm SO sorry!!" Lacus apologized with tears in her eyes, bowing her head as low as she could.

Cagalli's eye started twitching as she turned around, forcing a smile "D-don't mention it..."

"Really?" hope had replaced the tears in Lacus' eyes.

"NO! Lacus! Do you not see this bald spot at the back of my head??!"

"Wah, I'm so, so sorry. I can fix it!"

"Lacus… step away from the scissors. No way am I letting you 5 feet near me with those things."

"But, Cagalli..."

"No 'buts'! God, I'm never going to hear the end of this", she sighed, touching her hair again, hoping it wasn't as short as she remembered. She could just imagine everyone making fun of her.

"It'll grow back…?" Lacus said, trying to make the situation better.

"Yeah sure, I'll just lock myself in my room until then, which will be in how many years----" she stopped, realizing something.

"Cagalli..?"

Cagalli's eyes widened. _Tonight_. Oh God, it was tonight. Her 2 year anniversary with Athrun. He was going to take her out on a date. He made it sound like such a big deal. Oh God, what was she going to do???

"Tonight..." she trailed off.

"Tonight?" Lacus repeated in confusion.

"2 years..."

"2 years?"

"Kill..."

"Uhm…"

"I'm going to kill you!!" she screamed, chasing Lacus around the house, "Why did you have to do it tonight?? Why couldn't you have done it tomorrow?? Or I don't know… NEVER???"

"Cagalli! Calm down!!" Lacus begged, tired from running.

Cagalli stopped after a while, falling on the couch. "Oh God, what am I going to do? Tonight's my 2 year anniversary with Athrun!! What is he going to say??"

Lacus sat down beside her. "Don't you worry! I got you into this and I'm going to get you out of this!!", she said with determination.

**--------------------------**

_Knock, knock_

Lacus peeked out the door. Seeing Athrun, she smiled. He looked perfect tonight.

"Hi Lacus, is Cagalli home?"

"Oh. Yes, yes, of course!" she opened the door, letting him in. "Cagalli!" she called.

Minutes later, she emerged wearing a short halter dress, with jeans.

And a large cap.

"Uhm…" Cagalli started, but had no words.

"Cagalli! There you are! My, you look lovely! Doesn't she look lovely, Athrun?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah, she does." he smiled.

Cagalli blushed, trying to pull her cap down to cover her face as well. Even after 2 years, he can still do that to her.

"Well, we better be going now…" She finally said.

"Have fun!" Lacus said cheerfully.

Cagalli pulled her close as Athrun made his way out the door. "I'm going to kill you when I get back." she whispered.

"Ehehe…." she laughed nervously, "Have… fun…"

Athrun held the door open for Cagalli as she went in his car.

"New hairstyle?" He asked, driving

"Yeah…" She answered, tugging at the ends of her hair.

"I like it."

_You won't when you see it fully._ She forced a smile, "Thanks."

He parked the car near a park, went down and opened the car door for Cagalli. She stepped out, praying her hat would not be blown away by the strong winds.

Athrun locked the car doors, and led Cagalli down the walkway. She enjoyed this. No need for a fancy dinner, or expensive gifts. All she needed was him. But now that she looked the way she did, she didn't know what to think. Will he break it off? She wouldn't blame him. She had thought herself that she looked like a freak.

"You okay?" Athrun asked, breaking the silence.

She snapped back to reality. "Oh. Yeah, I am. Sorry, I guess I'm zoning out."

He stopped walking and turned to face her, lifting her chin so he could see her face.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

She nodded timidly.

He smiled, "Happy anniversary." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Athrun??" a voice interrupted.

Disappointed at the interruption, Athrun pulled back unwillingly. "Hey Dearka, Yzak."

"What are you doing here?" Dearka asked excitedly.

"On a date..?" he said pointing at Cagalli.

"Oh, right. Hey Cagalli!"

"Hey guys." she said, angry at their interruption as well.

"What's with the hat?"

Cagalli turned away quickly. "N-nothing. I'm just having a bad hair day."

"Well, maybe I can help. I am, after all an expert at hair care." he boasted, running his hand through his own hair.

"No, I'm fine."

"Come on…"

Before Cagalli could decline again, he swopped in and removed her hat to examine the damage. Everyone's eyes widened as the hat fell off, and landed smoothly on the ground, revealing a patch of skin that stood awkwardly amidst her golden blonde hair.

_Damn._

"Whoa", Dearka said out loud.

"Ew.." Yzak slipped, not able to hold it in.

_He's looking at me._

"Cagalli---", Athrun started

_I don't want to hear it._

"Sorry, Athrun." she interrupted.

Then, she ran.

**--------------------------**

She stopped after a while. She was in heels, after all. She took a seat in the swings nearby the place she stopped, touching her hair again.

_It can't be that bad,_ she thought. _Okay, it is. But still. I mean… I'm still me… _

She rubbed her arms, shivering because of the cold weather and wondering how on earth she was going to get home without a ride or money.

She felt a jacket slip effortlessly over her shoulders, and her body. She looked up to see Athrun, holding her cap.

"Hey, you." he said as if nothing had happened.

_But it did._

"Hey."

"You, uhm... left this." he reached out the hat to her.

"…Thanks." she took it.

He sat in the swing next to hers, rocking back and forth.

"Sorry about that." she finally said.

"Hmmm? Oh, don't worry. Dearka's an idiot."

"Yeah. It's not just him… it's me. I was just scared, I guess."

He listened.

She continued, "Scared that… you wouldn't love me anymore. And I just can't handle that, because I love you. So much. I just… I need to be with you. Now. I need to be with you now and for the rest of my life."

He stood up and held his hand out to her. And when she took it, he pulled her close, embracing her.

"You're beautiful." he whispered in her ear. "Every little part of you is beautiful."

She looked up at him, surprised.

"So please, don't run away from me. Because I need you here beside me. Now, and forever."

He kissed her, running his hand up her hair.

At that moment, she knew that he would love her no matter what.

Even through bad hair days.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'll be very VERY happy if you do! Hehe.

EDIT: Fixed the summary and the spelling. I'm so sorry for misspelling Yzak's name! And if it's not fluff after all. I really appreciate the review. Thanks a lot (:

EDIT: I made Yzak say something. I hope that helps. (:


End file.
